Good Morning
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: Mommy, Daddy, wake up!" "...." "I WANT SOME PANCAKES FOH B-FAST" Set in the future. All of the Konoha 12 have kids, and of course that means chaos on unidentifiable levels has to ensue, right? Well, that and early morning pancake wishes. SS NH and more


**Good Morning**

Chapter One: Pancakes

* * *

In the bright, springtime morning sun of Konoha was the legendary household of Uchiha, but, now it was known for other reasons besides being 'that creepy compound that nobody trick o treats at because they're scared Itachi is going to show up and freaking eat their brains out'. No, my friends, the high and mighty compound was in competition to being as elaborate as the Hyuuga compound, and as mystifying as the Hokage Mansion. Rebuilt, remodeled, reconstructed, and cleaned by all of the Rookie 12, the place was reminiscent of its good past, yet, bright of the present and hopeful toward the future.

Speaking of the future, inside of the main house were two pairs of toddling feet, both aiming toward the same bedroom; their parents' room. However, they had to make a quick detour to awaken the youngest of the Uchiha family.

Daichi, age six and the oldest of the kids, was gently nudging his youngest sibling with his kind of sticky fingers. He had his Dad's face, though his bottom lip was fuller than Sasuke's lips, looking more like his Mom's than anything else. He had jet-black hair, sleek and shiny, though it was extremely spiky, the ends disarrayed in many different directions at once if he didn't comb and brush it for 'hours'. For that reason, he kept it short, ends only barely touching his earlobes, but his bangs always got into his eyes.

"Ugh, O-nii-kun, I know how to wake him up! Let me do it! You're taking twelve bazillion gazillion years!"

This little aggravated and impatient groan came from Kohana, two years younger than Daichi. The three (almost four) year old, obviously, gained her Mom's personality, whereas she would say what she wanted how she wanted when she wanted, not caring how it made the other person feel or look. It got her into a lot of trouble, as in lots of time-outs, but she would just do it again, because it's boring to be in the background doing nothing and super-duper fun to get things going and be the little prankster of the house.

She had long, permanently straight, shiny purple locks, and had the angelic facial features of most of the Uchiha women, but in most of the elders of the village's opinion, she looked most like her grandmother Mikoto, but when she was smiling, she looked like Sakura, her mother.

"Um, no! I'm six and you're three so I can tell you what to do and I say you CAN'T."

The boy took full advantage of his age when it came to matters like this, but he would always find some reason when he couldn't use his age. Those ranged from his height, number of scabs, the fact that he hardly cried, his amazing aim with his bow and arrow, how many jumping jacks he could do in fifteen seconds, and how fast he could run. He got this annoying trait from Sasuke, who had always used things like that to get out of an argument with his wife.

Big, round, forest-green eyes glared (as in as well as a three-year-old could) at her older brother, and he returned the favor, his silvery green orbs narrowing toward his competitor. Small, ivory colored hands balled into fists after a minute or so of neither of them giving leeway, and, as it is in all Uchiha Glare-Offs, someone has to get dust in their eye to end it.

However, the way Sakura kept that place clean; it would take a _long _time until one of them gave up.

"Nee-chan, 'ama says is not nice to stare at peoples like that. 'Specially when is your broder or sisder."

This little squeak came from just-turned-three year old Harou, the somewhat peacemaker of the house, however young and quiet he was. He had the standard deep, mysterious and never-ending obsidian wells for eyes, though, if you look under light, his eyes were actually a dark gray, like slate. The child was a genius, having an IQ larger than the average five year old, and he could understand and comprehend things that most adults (Naruto) can't. His hair was a deep red, cut like Sai's.

Daichi scowled, "Oh, be quiet. I know what Mama said. She also said I was in charge when she's asleep, so SH!"

The child's mouth dropped, showing a gap where a tooth was still growing, and his eyes went far away, searching for a time when his Mom said that. After a few seconds he yelled, "Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to doubles!"

"Did not triples!"

"Did to times infinity!!"

"Did not to the infinite power!"

Harou huffed and glared at his brother, who was still trying to figure out what his last statement meant. Intervening, rolling her own eyes, Kohana informed, "It's bigger than your number, Dai-kun."

The eldest's face flashed red in embarrassment, "Is not!"

"IS TO!" This happened quite often, since the youngest actually studied when Sakura told them to, and Daichi usually went outside and trained, even though he was already best in his class. Of course, not in academics, though. He was second to Cho, Hyuuga TenTen's long lost niece. They have a long story, one no little kid had enough time to listen to.

The boy stuck out his tongue, "Hn, whatever. Let's go wake up Mama and Daddy." Before getting on his tiptoes to open the door back, he brushed some of his hair out of his face with a grunt. It really annoyed him, but he hated his big forehead, so, he had to deal with it. Auntie Ino had informed him last week that it wasn't as bad as Sakura's was, but the boy was deadlock on believing it threw off the rest of his face.

Konoha stomped her foot, "Stop being a girl! Leave your hair alone!"

Her younger brother by thirteen months and a couple days smiled, "Yeah, don't be a girel."

They usually stuck together since they're so close in age, always backing the other up in any situation. However, when plans failed, people always believed that Kohana was the creator and sent her into time-out. Harou was the genius, not her, and he used his pinch-able cheeks and pleading eyes to his advantage at all times. It didn't work for Kohana anymore, she was already starting to lose some of her baby fat.

Daichi growled, "I'm going to tell on you! That's mean!"

With that, he sprinted at full Uchiha speed out of the bedroom and down the hall to his parents' room, two smaller feet right behind him, begging him to change his mind. "STOP!" Kohana built up enough speed to jump and landing her brother's back, making them both land hard on the floor creating a loud BOOM. Soon tears followed, and the noise was enough to make Harou trip over his own feet and land face first on the hardwood.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

--

The bumping and ending tears surged the ANBU captain up and out of his bed in less than a fraction of a second, Sharigan full activated. He knew that his kids were probably just acting out as they usually do, but being the only bloodline Uchihas, they had many enemies after them already. When he reached the hallway, he scoffed at what he saw, "Daichi."

Said boy looked up at his Dad and hurriedly wiped his tears, "Kohana _attacked _me."

The girl pouted and slapped her brother, "I did not you fatty!"

And, like every Saturday, the morning fight began, and, like usual, Sasuke did nothing but let them fight, returning to his bedroom to wake up the sleeping form still on his bed.

He kneeled down and shook the pink bundle of hair lightly, "Sakura…babe…hon.…_Sakura_...Wake up, Mrs. Uchiha, your children are being little demo—"He hummed softly, until he was taken by surprise by his daughter jumping on his back. "MOOOMMMAAAY!!!" She screeched, continuing to use Sasuke's back as a ladder to reach the bed.

Konoha bounced up and down, singing, "I told you could wake up people better than you, Nii-saaan! I told you! I told you!" Laughing and giggling hysterically at her Mother's awakened angry face, she held her stomach, "Kaa-san, your hair looks funny in the morning!"

Daichi came limping in then, Harou close behind, them both yelling and pointing at the same time.

"'ama, 'ama, Nii-Baka is a'lyin'! I did nod break his leg! He fell on the—on the grouend."

"HE'S A DEEEMON! DON'T BELIEVE HIS LIIIESSS!!"

Sakura, being already disoriented and tired, did not have an idea what was going on, with all the yelling of lies and broken legs and funny hair in the morning…she felt like she was in a hurricane and she did not like hurricanes. She looked down to Sasuke, growling, "Aren't you going to stop your children, Sasuke?"

Said man was smirking, "They aren't mine. When they act like you they're yours."

Big, green eyes, clouded Sakura's vision, and when she felt the weight of a toddler on her lap, she almost sighed. Kohana had a question. "Do you like pancakes?"

"Yes, Hana."

"Can you tell Daddy to make some pancakes?"

"Why don't you?"

"You can't answer a question with another question, Kaa-san."

"Kohana."

She smiled brightly, "Kaa-san?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?" She asked this innocently, her bottom lip poking out sweetly.

"It is Mommy's off day so can she sleep, please?"

"…okay. Can_ you_ make pancakes first?"

Sakura groaned. This wasn't what she signed up for when she married the last Uchiha. His kids were supposed to quiet…not—she glanced toward her two, still screaming, boys—not like Naruto. She knows that she is loud _sometimes_. Okay, all the time, but not all the time. If that makes sense….

Just when she reached utter confusion in an argument taking place in her mind, Sasuke had taken their only daughter from her lap into his arms, "Sure, baby, I'll make you some pancakes. Go in the kitchen with your brothers and wait, okay, Princess?" The girl wrapped her small arms around her Daddy's neck and gave him a huge hug, making him smile unintentionally, "Okay, Daddy. I love you~!"

He smirked, placing her softly on the ground, "Okay, Princess. Run along now. I need to talk to Kaa-san."

She smiled brightly, "Run! For serious?! Is it okay, Kaa-san?!"

Sakura giggled, "For serious. Go ahead, have a race with your brothers."

The girl nodded excitedly and initiated the race in a few seconds, the siblings all agreeing on the rules and taking off with a puff of smoke as soon as Sakura had ended her own countdown. When their footsteps could no longer be heard, Sasuke sat carefully on the edge of their bed with a smirk. Sakura rose an eyebrow, "What?"

He shook his head and kissed her softly on the forehead, nose, then gave her a longer, affection smooch on the lips. He could feel the blush radiating off his wife's cheeks, but heard the soft whine when he released. "Okay, something's up," The Uchiha matriarch insisted.

Sasuke shook his head again, no getting off the bed. "Your hair does look funny in the morning, Sakura."

She blinked tiredly, "Just fix your kids some damn pancakes."

* * *

Hm. Just something that came to me. Nothing planned. I actually didn't mean to post it or anything, but I did.

These are of course the Uchiha kids, the pairing's SasuSaku…lemme kno if you want me to do the other family's. I might find some creative juice somewhere.

Review if you'd like,

~NaruBaby2496


End file.
